Mosso (Demigod)
Please do not us my OC without my permission. Mosso is the 7 year old Greek demigod son of Hephaestus and Neolle of Thebes. He is also the younger brother of Kalid, Nothus, and Kanick. he is the most powerful son of Hephaestus. Appearance Mosso has short curly black hair, with tanned/ burned skin and brown eyes. He has a skinny, but muscular frame. He has a damaged right hand that he got when he was 5. He tends to be smothered in grease and/ or soot. In old times, he wore a chiton that went to his ankles because of safety in the forge. At night he wore a chiton that went to his knees, in this outfit is what he got caught in when he was experimenting with the Greek fire that ultimately killed him. Laced brown sandals. In AUs, Mosso where’s fire proof black pants with deep pockets, orange or red t-shirts, and fire proof boots. He is smothered in grease and soot normally. Ghost form Mosso has his normal appearance except cleaner. His hair and eyes have color but is otherwise transparent. He has arm guards on his fore arms to hide the Greek fire burns. And a metal mouth guard because he died of smoke inhalation and the third decree burns. In ghost form Mosso is wearing a Greek chiton that goes to his knees. He has no other scars, besides his damaged right hand, when he is in this form. The scary thing is that when he is in this form (or any form after he died) the flames that come from him are grey, white, and black. Personality Mosso, despite being 7 years old, is one of the bravest kids. He is very smart and has a can do attitude. He is cautious to jump into anything and surveys the situation first, than creates chaos and let’s the curiosity get the better of himself. He has a good sense of humor, but ''hates ''it when people swear around him because ‘I’m seven!’ Thus, he doesn’t hang around Archa, Astel, Cora and Rushthus, or any of the Anemoi. Abilities EXTREME Dyslexia- He can read some computer codes but not all, and can only read Ancient Greek as his main language. Eye glow power- Along with many of his friends, his eyes glow, his color is orange, and they still glow orange after his despite his fire turning grey, black, and white. He has enhanced fire control and when his eyes glow he can work faster. Modern ADHD- He is very hyper, he is even more hyper then his half brother Leo Valdez. Pyrokinesis- he can summon fire in his had, and all around his body. Fire immunity, superheated fire, heat sensitivity. Technokinesis- he has excellent power over technology, he can manipulate ancient technology to modern machine guns and iPads, machine aptitude, machine expertise, trap detection, machine sensitivity. Will power- He has limited to will power to resist charmspeak, because of the little time spent at camp. History Is that..... my blood? Mosso was working in the forge with his brother, Kalid. It was a normal day of work, with big, sweaty guys with enough eye damage to blind most. But this was the day everything changed and the last time Mosso saw Kalid alive. Mosso was wrapping a hilt he had just finished, in fine mad leather. Occasionally putting a dent in for the finger grips. Just as he was about to finish, Kalid asked “Mosso, do you have the hilt I asked for done?” very gently. Most of the guys were me their apprentices, not Kalid. Kalid was protective, gentle, and the most cautious person he knew. He wanted to be just like Kalid when he grew up. ”Yep!” Mosso squeaked excitedly and handed the gold hilt, with prefectly made leather over to Kalid, how put on leather gloves, a leather apron, and gave a leather apron to Mosso. The leather apron went down to the floor, and Mosso was constantly tripping over it, put that was the procedure of the fordge. A little time after, Mosso heard his mom calling their names outside. “Mosso,” Kalid said, stopping his project temporarily. “Go out to mom, I’ll be right there.” Then turned back to his project. Mosso took of his leather apron and set it on his brothers station and went outside. As he was almost out, sparks flew on him. The guy working didn’t turn around but kept working spraying more sparks. If the sparks hit his skin, Mosso didn’t feel it, instead he just patted out the sparks that landed on his chiton. He went outside and had to let his eyes adjust to the blinding light. As soon as they did adjust, he ran to his mom. She squeezed him half out of his skin and asked “How was your day sweetheart?” He was a little embarrassed at the nick name, but in all fairness Kalid had the same nickname, except tickled his neck when she said it to him. Kalid was 15 years old. Soon Kalid got out, he stood there a bit blinking before he say us and ran up. Soon they were walking past the water mill. Mom started talking, “Careful boys, the grounds a little- ACK!” she slipped and feel into the 7 foot pit. ”MOM!” Kalid and me yelled and we dove for the edge, careful not to fall in are selves. Are mom gasped for air and reached for Kalid’s hand which was closer, but not close enough. The current of the river was stronger than mom’s swimming skills, she soon started drifting toward the wheel. Kalid turned to me. “Turn off the wheel.” was all he said, before he jumped in himself to get mom. For a secound he didn’t come up, and I laid there, frozen in fear. Soon he came up, that’s when I ran for the wheel house. I burst through the door, ignored the men working and went for wheel workers. “STOP!” The guys looked at me. “There’s two people in the moat!” I shouted. They looked at me blankly. “Grrrrrr.” I was getting mad. Weapons Fire He didn’t really have time to make a proper weapon, so he only has fire. Disadvantages/ Fears/ Fatal flaw Disadvantages * Low endurance. * Mangled right hand from two accidents, one when he was 5, another when he was seven. * He will get a more extreme form of Eye glow sickness and pass out, he will experience tiredness, dizziness, and headaches after he comes out of his passed out state. Fears * Fear of water. * Fear of drowning. * Fear of seeing someone drown. Fatal flaw Curiosity, always to curios for his own good, going to great lenghts, including hurting himself, to find a bit of information. Trivia * He is a Leo. * He is right handed Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Demigods Category:Ace Category:Leo Category:Fire Elementalist Category:Dead Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:The 11